Yellow Riding Hood
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Little Yellow Riding Hood - Painter - went to the forest to see her mentally unstable grandmother. When she encounters the big bad wolf - Jay - who's sniffing out the goodies in her basket, what is shy little Painter supposed to do? Scream and throw it in his face of course! It's awesome so give it a chance plus it's written by me so it HAS to be good! Jay X Painter
1. Chapter 1

THIS WAS COWRITTEN BY ( . h) SO GIVE HER INTERNET COOKIES AND HUGS BECAUSE WITHOUT HER THIS WOULDN'T EXIST thank you :3

In a small village, located next to a pleasant forest, there lived a girl.

This girl, an artistic teen who was known throughout the village people, was named Painter, but, she was known for another name.

They called her Yellow Riding Hood.

Namely for the fact that yellow was her favorite color and she always wore a bright yellow cape, over her favorite yellow and black dresses, with a hood she pulled over on cold days.

Her life consisted of visiting the animals in the forest with a woven basket full of baked goods and treats to share among them. As they ate the cookies and bread, she would watch them and sketch them on a drawing pad, where she would leave back to her cottage in the village, paint on the canvases, and show it to all the villagers. A pleasant, and overall, simple life.

But of course, simplicity has its limits.

Painter had a pencil and a sketch pad in her hands, looking intently at the purple cat that purred in front of her. The furry cat playfully stretched and yawned, making an excellent quick pose for her to quickly sketch. These are all rough sketches but they will do. She tucked the pencil behind her ear and reached out, scratching the cat under its chin and making it loudly purr. Painter grinned at it's adorable purr, tempted to pick it up and take it home with her. The cat was so cute! She noticed the ribbon on its neck, where a small tag stuck out, saying 'Boris'. Ah, so that's the cat's name. "Nice to meet you, Boris."

"Meow." He cutely sounded, rubbing against her arm in an attempt to mark her with his scent. Painter reached into her basket that sat next to it and plucked out a small slab of fish meat, setting it down in front of the cat and stood up.

"You can eat that, Boris. I'll be leaving now." She hummed. The cat immediately pounced forward, attacking the piece of meat and eagerly bit into it. Painter giggled as the cat grinned at her, clearly pleased with the offering.

"Yes, I'll be back. With some more food too. Take care!" Painter picked up her basket, tucked the pad in, and left. The squirrels scrambled down the trees and the birds flapped down from the trees, watching the artist leave. But among those eyes were another pair much hungrier than for something like a slab of meat.

After snacking on a cupcake, Painter contentedly sighed while wiping the crumbs off her lips. She smoothly continued walking through the forest path glancing around at the scenery. Sunlight trickled in through the trees, lighting up the forest with spots of light. She grinned as she pulled the hood over her head, humming a tune.

Painter barely noticed but there was a shift in the shadows of the forest. She almost halted for a moment, brushing it off for one of the forest animals. There's nothing there and if there is, it's only a deer or maybe even a bore. But when she felt a pair of eyes on her and a menacing sort of feel, she turned her head around, frowning as the ferns barely shifted as if only slightly disturbed from their resting place.

"...weird," Painter murmured before continuing forward down the path. She shouldn't be so distracted, or she'll be late to cook the soup for tonight's dinner at home. Her friends were slowly getting tired of her constant tardiness. If I'm late again I wouldn't be surprised if they skin me alive. It's not my fault I lose track of time when I get caught up on painting. There was a rustle and what she felt a feral growl. Her feet came to a stop in their steps entirely and turned herself around fully, glancing from side to side.

No one.

"Who's there-," she yelped as strong banded arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her back into a rather feverish tone chest, muscles rippling beneath. Her heart leapt to her mouth as she heard a wolfish chuckle above her head.

"Well, well ... looks like I've found a kitten. I wonder what I should do," a husky voice whispers. Her face grows hot as she felt the heavy panting blow against her ear.

She nearly shrieked before retreating back, hand over her fluttering heart. The man leaning against the tree chuckled, running his hand through his long layered raven black hair. Blood red bangs were swept to one side of his face falling down around his collarbone. His deeply enriched muscles rippled as he darkly laughed looking over painter, deeply amused by her reaction. She's cute. "Hey hey, kitten, wanna have some fun?"

"No ... ah ... ," Painter squeaked as she held the basket up as if it were some sort of protection.

"Hm? Why not? Are ya goin' somewhere?" He hummed drawing out if the trees with a wolfish smile. He lightly sniffed the air smelling the delectables in the basket, along with her sweet scent which sent shivers down his spine. "Hey, that smells good."

"Y-yeah ... they do ... ," Painter meekly said and stepped back, clearly on the verge of running and screaming. His ears perk up, picking up on her racing heart.

"I wasn't talking about the sweets." He crooned drawing closer as she backed up. "Hey hey~ no need to be scared there. I'm complimenting you."

"B-back off, I know self defense!" Painter threatened, hoping that the wolf-man would back off, but no. He simply laughed at her feeble response. Oh this is too funny ...

"Good, I like it when my prey fights back ... ," he trailed off as he took in her appearance. She had a pretty face and a great body, wearing a yellow that was worn over a yellow jumper like dress where some sort of frilly white fabric stuck out that greatly accentuated her breasts. Her dress stopped around her lower thighs where white stockings donned her legs and brown lace up boots for traveling was worn on her feet. The werewolf smirked to himself, openly licking his lips in anticipation. Yum.

"So, hey, let's go play for a bit-," he started before a basket smacked into his face, making him jump.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She shrieked and immediately dashed away. Jay stood there, jaw open. I didn't think she would run so quickly. Oh well at least she left her basket. He crouched down, looking at the goodies inside. Yummy~ looks like today is my lucky day.

Dashing through the woods, Painter didn't stop for nothing until her legs burned from exhaustion. She dashed behind a tree and slumped against it, trying to slow her rapid and panicky breathing.

"Hahh ... hahh ... hh ... hhh … ," t-that was scary! She stumbled through the path barely getting into her house before collapsing. S-scary-! She immediately locked the door, her heart still pounding hard through the experience. That ... that was a werewolf, wasn't he? Strange ... I never saw them before in the forest.

"I need to put the rest of the treats in the pantry and-," she looked down noticing that her basket was gone. Oh, that's right. I threw the basket at him in my shock. Oh gosh ... well, better the basket than _me_. Her heart beat fast as she struggled to calm down.

"But my grandmother gave me that basket herself! W-what should I do?!" She heavily sighed, rubbing her aching head. Such a dilemma ... then I suppose I must go find it tomorrow ... hopefully he won't be there. Getting up and feeling a little better, she headed into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

She shakily chopped up the food and tossed it into a simple salad. W-Wolf ... so, so scary! He ... I thought he was going to eat me. Her fingers trembled before she stumbled with the bowl, breaking it in the ground. The pieces skitter across the ground, flying in every which way against the floor. Oh man ... I'm still too shaken up. S-shower ... I need to go cool down. She walked up the stairs not noticing the wolf's greedy eyes peering through her window.

When she was out of view he deftly hopped through the window, making a silent thud as he hit the floor. Whew~ she's surprisingly clumsy. But I never imagined that stupid basket was given to her by her grandmother. Tch. Now I almost feel guilty devouring those sweets. Oh well. He looked over the pieces of the bowl before slyly smiling. I've got a fun idea to freak her out.

After taking a nice warm shower, she dried herself and dressed into a fairly similar dress, except with no sleeves. Her cape's hood was pulled down and she was brushing it before she heard a noise downstairs.

Jay flinched as the pieces of the hard plastic bowl hit against one another from within the table cloth that he neatly tied up and around the broken pieces. Whatever. I'll just have some fun messing with this girl. And with that, he hopped out the window just as Painter came down the stairs.

"Is someone there?" No one. But who was making that noise? She shivered as the night air nips at her skin. I don't remember opening the window. She shut the shutters. Ah, that's right I need to clean up the mess I ... made? She looked over the spotless ground unable to even see even a carrot slice on the ground. But I dropped it; the bowl, right? It even broke. But where did it go?

"M-maybe it was one of the forest animals who wanted to do something nice?" Painter said as she closed and locked the windows, heading back upstairs for sleep, "I-I hope ... "

~+~+~Morning~+~+~

Painter loudly yawned as she slumped down the stairs. Ah, what a terrible night's sleep. That guy's frightening mind kept flashing into view keeping me up all night. She swung around into the kitchen, washing her hands before her eyes bugged open. The bowl-?! Painter spun around, gripping her chest as she spied the bowl glued back together to perfection with the wilted salad from the night before in it. W-What the?!

Jay silently laughed to himself as he spied her reaction. I wonder what she's thinking about that right now? Ha! Her reactions are hilarious! Jay's eyes drifted over to the basket as he slyly smiled. I want to mess with her some more.

Painter poked at the bowl for at least three minutes, making sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination, before moving to the kitchen. She gently pulled out a few plastic bags of cookies and set them on the counter, looking around for the jar. I might as well give these cookies to the forest animals since I can't finish them all.

"Oh, I have lots of cookies left from visiting Grandmother. I'll bring that instead. And I should visit her." She pulled a cloth out of the kitchen drawer and got a filled up cookie jar from the pantry, dumping most of the treats into the cloth before tying it up.

Ah ... grandma is going to want to know where her basket went. Painter's face paled as she thought of the lively old woman bursting down the door and chasing her down with an axe demanding where it went. This should be an interesting visit. Painter ate a quick breakfast of berries and milk before heading out the door, locking it, and strolling down the path, looking at her town that settled just outside the forest. Why her house was on the outskirts of town, no one will know.

"Ah," Painter perked up when she saw a little mouse standing there in the path, wearing a cute little hat. So cute~ Rummaging into her bag, she pulled out a cookie and offered it to the mouse who gladly accepted it and nibbled on it.

"Squeak, squeak~"

"You're very welcome."

"That's cute." Jay purred. She looked up spying her basket dangling right in front of her face.

"Grandma's basket -!" She cried, lurching forward to grab it but hits Jay's chest. He deeply chuckles, holding it just shy of her reach.

"You want it back?" Jay grinned, staring over the tasty looking girl. She's really fun to tease.

The mouse squeaked, running forward and climbed up her leg, hiding in her dress pocket. The mouse trembled as Painter nodded, "I need it back! I really do, uh..."

"The name's Jay." He emphasized, spinning the basket around on his finger as Painter greedily eyed the basket.

"Jay, I want the basket back, please?" She kindly asked. Ha! She's still nicely asking for it? Oh this is just too easy.

"Hrm~ for a price." He sang trotting up to her.

"F-F-For what? You want a cookie?" She asked, hopeful that's all the hungry wolf wanted.

"No, I want something sweeter." Jay teased, holding the basket in front of her. She lunged forward. If I can just grab it and then I could run away -! Jay grinned and raised it higher. She reached for it and Jay's arm hooked around her waist as the other dropped the basket and snatched hold of her chin. "something _much_ sweeter." He said, licking his lips before smacking his lips to her neck. Painter's eyes widened as she dropped her bag, slamming her fists against his chest.

"O-Off-!" She nearly screamed, shoving against his shoulders. H-He just - kissed my neck-?! He grinned, licking his lips.

"You taste good. Better than those sweets." Painter whipped her hand across her neck and snatched the basket, nervously stumbling back.

"Y-you ... jerk!" She growled, unable to come up with a more creative insult.

"Meh. I've been called worse." He teased, watching as she ran off in the woods. He chuckled and dashed back to her house. I'm _really_ going to freak her out this time.

Painter zoomed down the path, furiously rubbing her lips clean. "Gross ... a werewolf kissed my neck, ew!"

"Squeak, squeak ... ," Painter blinked as the mouse peeked its little head out of her pocket, "No, no, it wasn't your fault, sweetie. Now, I need to deliver the basket back to Grandmother before it's nightfall."

"Squeak!"

While Painter was off doing whatever Jay fixed the fence and a few other things. It's subtle but I'm sure she'll notice and wonder who did it. And probably freak out again HA!

After her Grandmother had told her that the basket was now Painter's, Painter had began to make her way home.

Clark, the lumberjack, had been heading towards Painter's house, curious to see where the beauty was doing the whole time. "She usually visits to paint or buy supplies ... mm, I'm worried." Clark mumbled as he arrived at the artist's house. Jay perked up as he heard someone approach. I don't want anyone to see me here or else they'll tell Painter. So not cool. Jay hopped up, smacking his hand against the fence. "Ow."

"Painter?" Clark's voice called. F*** I hate that lumberjack!

"D*** it!" Jay darted into the forest and up a tree. Stupid lumberjack coming in and ruining this.

"Strange ... was someone here?" Clark looked around before noticing the hammer on the ground next to the fence. He picked up the tool, examining it for a name or something.

"Clark?" Painter's voice called, surprised to see him at her house. What is he doing here? Clark turned around, seeing Painter there holding her basket. "Painter?"

"Were you fixing the fence, Clark?" Painter asked, seeing the hammer his hands.

Jay smacked his head against the tree silently cursing that stupid lumberjack. F***ing b****** a** b****** in a donkey's a**. The second I saw that idiot I _knew_ she would think that! D*** it. All my hard work to freak her out went to waste.

"Uhh ... ," Clark was at a loss for words when Painter took his hand and led him inside the house. A faint flush touched his cheeks as she stumbled alongside her, gently tightening his hand around hers.

"I can make you some coffee. There's cookies, too. Were you the one who came in last night and fixed my bowl? How sweet!" She smiled, giving Clark all the praise she possibly could. Jay's claws dug into the wood and dragged down, struggling to repress his anger. Stupid Clark ... now she's not freaked out at all! In fact she's happy. S*** f*** donkey humping a stupid f*** cactus.

"Uh ... yeah. Of course I was." He proudly said, taking the fame without a problem. No you weren't you little piece of ****. Jay grumbled as he stormed off while Clark went inside of Painter's home.

That's it. I'm going to go break his stuff.

"Man ... she is a keeper!" Clark headed home, smiling to himself. He had spent the entire evening with Painter, much to his delight. Jay glared over Clark as he approached his house, all smiles until he saw his fence, bashed in and scattered all over his yard.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He shouted, zooming inside. "What happened to my house?!" Jay chuckled and ran off into the woods. Yeah, I took some liberties in demolishing the place but he should be happy I didn't soak it in gasoline and 'accidentally' dropped a match. The worst I did was super glue and nail all the furniture to the ceiling. That should teach you for taking credit for someone else's work you little s***.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA Oh Jay~ you're too funny! Make sure to check out the Atticus story as well as this one. They may be OC x OC but they are both monstrously good! **_5 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! This is an excellent story, I promise so give it a chance to get going~ thanks and enjoy!

~+~+~+~morning~+~+~+~

Painter had filled her basket with bread,, cheese chocolates, cookies, and a jar of milk, ready for a picnic in the woods with her pet mouse, Pierce. Today's supposed to be a sunny day so it's perfect to go, relax, and sketch a little. As she traveled through town she heard people angrily muttering.

"We need to take him out."

"He's nothing but trouble for the whole town!"

"Why? He hasn't killed anyone."

"Didn't you hear what he did last night?"

"What he did was the last straw-!"

Painter nervously eyed the groups over conversing people, puzzled. What are they all talking about? Painter tilted her head as she saw them scatter away.

"I need to pick up some salami from the butcher ... maybe he knows what's wrong?" She asks aloud before trotting over to the medium sized shack with the large set butcher hacking away at the meat. It's amazing how at his age he can still hold a knife so efficiently. Painter smoothly trotted over to the butcher stand, tapping her hand on the wood to get his attention.

"Excuse me but can you tell me what happened?" She asked, unsure of what to ask for exactly.

"That wolf is what happened. He came in here and demolished Clark's house." He said with a slight chuckle at the end, "apparently he glued all his furniture to the ceiling. He even went and glued the fruit together so nothing was on the floor."

"R-Really?" Painter gasped. "But how? How did it get into the village?"

"At night of course! He came in and somehow ****ed up his house! It looks like a tornado blew right through his house!" He nearly howled, visibly struggling not to laugh.

"Oh my goodness! I should visit him after this ... ," Painter fretted, concerned. Clark can have a temper so I'm sure he's in a very sour mood.

"It's best that you leave him be. He is throwing a raging fit I'm sure he wouldn't want you to see." He said, "why don't you go visit your grandmother? I'm sure she'll be pleased to see you."

"Oh, yes, I am! But I came to pick up salami for our lunch," Painter said as she pulled out some money. "Just a medium, please."

He carefully cuts her the right amount and hands it to her. Just as she touched the salami he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "Be careful."

"I-I will," Painter said as he let her go. Placing the salami into her basket, she headed off for the forest with Pierce squeaking to her blissfully.

Jay heavily sighed as he hid behind the tree, Painter blissfully trotting by him. Who knew the stinky villagers would get this upset about it. Whatever. He deserved it. Jay turned around stalking Painter silently through the woods. The path to her grandmothers was almost too easy to find. All I had to do was follow her scent and boom! Grandma's house it is. Jay sneered at the cottage, spying the old woman's head through the window. Stupid wrinkly grape. I steal her pies when she stupidly leaves the on the windowsill to cool. His eyes narrow, gritting his teeth. But I'm not that stupid. I know she sympathizes with me and leaves them out just for me. Stupid old granny. I don't need sympathy!

...

Her pies are really good though.

"Squeak, squeak!" Pierce squeaked up at Painter. Painter laughed, pretending to understand the rodent. Jay openly rolled his eyes unable to connect two and two. Does she actually understand or is she nuts like the old fart living here? Jay thought it was strange that Painter act like she knew what the animals were saying. Feh. To hell if I care.

"Grandmother will like you, I'm sure," Painter said towards Pierce as she gently rubbed his head, hurrying down the path with the cottage in sight.

Jay sighed and darted ahead of her. Before she gets there I wanna steal the pie she left out a week ago. Jay looped through the trees and snuck around to the back, only to see a freshly baked pie left on the window sill. Score! He didn't think twice to snatch it and shot out of there when Painter approached the cottage.

"Take that you nasty varmit!" The old granny shouted, throwing a pan into the woods and hit him square in the back of the head. "Next time you better clean my gutters!"

"Yeah yeah you crazy old BAT!" Jay shouted just as Painter passed the fence. Oh crap! Jay quickly ducked in cover. Did she hear me?

"Grandmother, I'm here!" Painter chimed happily, "And I brought us lunch!"

Jay rolled his eyes as he listened to them from up in a tree, far out of sight. She didn't even hear me. Is she deaf? Whatever. He eyed the basket in her hands, tempted to grab that too before devouring the pie instead. I've got a better lunch so _ha_. Jay licked his fingers taking his time eating the blueberry pie. This is really good. Grandma pulled Painter into a hug, lightly squeezing her closer.

"Aw, such a lovely granddaughter I have! Only you bother to visit me from the village. Hm~" Grandma lifted her axe. "I need to go down there and axe them a question. Ahahaha~"

"Grandma, no!"

"Just kidding~ Now get inside and let's eat. I baked some lovely pies this morning." The old woman smiled, trotting into the kitchen. Jay's ear twitched. More pies? Gah! That old fart is holding out on me! Jay finished the pie, very silently swinging down on top of the roof. This roof will hold me up. After all I fixed the darn thing myself.

Painter set out the white plates with delicate flowers painted on, she did that herself, and Grandma set a delicious apple pie on the table.

"Grandmother. I heard something from the villagers ... they said something about the werewolf of the forest."

"Wolf? What wolf?" Her grandmother giggles, trotting over to the window with a tray of cookies where Jay was sitting beneath, listening to them. "My dear, there is no werewolf. Silly goose!" She giggled dumping the cookies out the window. Jay grinned and scooped them all up, skittering up to the roof with his goods. Thanks old lady.

"Are you certain, Grandmother?" Painter asked as she sliced two pieces of bread and placed salami and cheese in between for a sandwich. She glanced at her pocket as Pierce squeaked, asking for attention. Painter plucked a hunk of cheese and placed it in front of Pierce, who nibbled immediately.

"Why, of course! Why, if there was a werewolf he would have gobbled me up already!" She laughed with a broad smile.

"Who the hell would want to eat your wrinkly a**?" Jay muttered, eating the cookies as he stared at the sky.

"Mm ... Grandmother, may I stay here for the night? I don't think it's safe for Pierce and I to leave at the moment." Painter sighed.

Not safe? Oh please. I'm the most dangerous thing out in these Woods. Other werewolves know not to mess with me. Jay massively yawned, unhitching the vents. Screw it I'm not messing with her today. Not with that pan wielding old fart here for now. He yawned and curled up in one of the senile lady's old mattresses. Hmph...comfy.

"Aw, of course, I love company! Come, help Granny weed the gardens."

Jay listened to the young woman as she picked up weeds, grunting as she came across ones too hard to pull out immediately. Jay grinned as he imagined her in bed groaning like that. Oh that's a turn on alright. He smiled listening to her the whole time.

"Oh, you did such a lovely job! Come in and let's get you some lemonade." Granny offers, calling out to Painter from the door.

"Thanks ... I'd like that."

Jay was nearly asleep in the bed. Meh. I need to pee. Jay gets up, silently slipping through the vent. He flinches as it clangs against the roof. Whatever. Jay goes ahead and pees off the roof, hardly paying any mind to anything. Jay zipped up his pants, slouching back into the house and sets up the vent with a hard bang. Whoops. Oh well that old bat can't hear well anyway.

"You know, Painter, I'd like it if you stayed here," Grandma said as Painter had finished her cold lemonade. Pierce was once again snacking on cheese crackers cutely.

"Oh, well..." she trailed off, deep in thought. Could I?

"It's much safer than the village, but- oh. I see. You are close to marriage age." Grandma sighed with a frown, "dear me, and I do suppose many men are coming to you, are they not?"

"I'm not interested in marriage." Painter said, shaking her head.

"Marriage is a wonderful thing! You just need to find the right man," Grandma smiled. "But be warned ... Some men are animals."

"..." Painter rubbed Pierce's head and Pierce bowed down, relaxing and pleasantly squeaking.

"Oh, I have the perfect thing for you to use as self defense!" Grandma grinned. "Let's go upstairs and find it in my room, shall we?" The minute they entered the old woman's room she was walking noticeably slower, "Ah ... how terrible of me. I'm sleepy all of a sudden. Perhaps because I woke up too early?" She mused.

"Ah, granny, did you forget to take a nap?" Painter asked. Granny giggled and looked her way.

"Yes I did. Now, off you go. There's some extra blankets upstairs in the attic. I'll get some for you."

"No, grandmother, I'll go, you need rest," Painter urged, walking her Grandma to the bed. "I'll get the blankets myself."

"Alright alright~ just look out for the varmint up there!" She cried, banging the top of the ceiling with her broom. Jay jumped, growling. Oh what the hell-huh? He paused, listening to the five taps. Someone is coming up here? Oh, Painter! S***! Jay jumped up. Hide hide hide hide-!

Painter stepped into the attic. Jay silently hid behind an old chest, listening to Painter step inside. Oh jeez this sucks ... Jay growled as he waited for her to leave.

"I believe that she kept the blankets in the old chest ... ," Painter said as she walked over.

F***. Jay crouched down getting ready to jump her. I guess I can shove her into the bed so she doesn't hit her head and then bust out of the vent without her seeing who it is. Jay's ear flickered, hearing the mouse squeak. Pierce the mouse squeaked as Painter crouched before the chest. She opened it and pulled the blankets out.

"What? Someone's here? Pierce, stop joking, you little mouse," Painter giggled as she rummaged through the chest. "Hm. I only need two. I guess that's all." Jay ducked lower trying not to be seen. Painter closed the chest, standing up to leave. Jay sighed as he leaned against the chest. It's about time she left.

CREAK

"What was that?" She asked, leaning over the chest. Her heart lurched as Jay looked up. Her mouth gaped. D*** it.

"Yo~," Jay casually said, knowing he was caught. Before she could scream Jay launched himself across the chest and tackled her onto the old mattress, covering her mouth as he dangerously looks into her eyes and snarled, "quiet."

"Nn ... ," Painter's breathing grew panicky, her chest heaving in fear. Her eyes widened as she looked back at Jay, shaking her head back and forth. His ears pulled back as he sneered.

"Oh calm down! I don't want to wake that senile bat. She's cranky as hell when you do that." Jay groaned remembering the first time he broke into her house for some food. I still can't believe she hit me in the head with a freaking stone pan. I was out cold for a few hours while she shaved my tail and ears. Painter ripped his hand away from her, shoving a hand to his chin.

"Shu-shut up! Let me go!" She nearly shrieked. Jay's ears flattened as he heard the old woman's breathing stutter.

"Quiet!" He hissed, clamping his hand over her mouth and lightly squeezed, making her stay quiet for a few moments. Ok ... ok. So I've got some options here. One, I can tie her up and gag her, get some sleep and run before morning. Two, I can let her go to which she would probably go to the town and burn me alive. Or three, I can hump her brains out to which I'll lose my d*** to the old lady's butcher's knife in the morning.

... Plan one it is then.

"Let go o' me!" Painter flailed against Jay, pounding her fists against his chest. Jay had reached out for a scarf, noticing he could use as a gag when she kneed him in his sacred spot.

"OW -!" He howled, cradling his delicates before roughly snatching hold of her arms and pinned her. "Look, I'm being nice here so calm the hell down!"

"I'll calm the hell down if you let me go!" She terribly bargained.

"Then swear to be quiet, _brat_!" He growled tightening his hold on her. She trembled as her arms began to throb. T-This hurts.

"Y-yeah ... I will ... ," Painter said softly. Jay's hardened eyes softened as he spied her compliance.

"Good." He growled, pulling his hands off but refused to move off of her stomach. "Now, what are you doing here? This senile bat your granny?"

"No ... she's not, but she took care of me when I was a child." Painter willingly explained.

"Hm." He hummed, annoyed as he fell back on the bed. Painter looked to the door measuring her chances of escaping before he could catch her. "Go ahead and try I'll tie you up and gag you for the rest of the night." Jay sourly growled, daring her to make a run for it. Go ahead and go; maybe I can have some fun violating you before the old granny skins me alive. She flinched, startled before her heart began to nervously pound.

"Then, what am I-"

"Stay here and be quiet." He growled, rubbing his headache. Great now what? He got up from the mattress and sat in an old wire chair which is clearly uncomfortable. F*** this is annoying.

"L-Let me leave." Painter bravely stuttered, cringing when his eyes crack open. He studied her for a few moments, annoyed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll tell the old lady." Although she probably knows I'm still here. I listen for her voice only hearing her heavy breathing. Huh. So she really fell asleep huh?

"I won't! I promise ... so let me leave," she begged. Jay rolled his eyes and glared over her.

"How do I know you won't run to town and make them pick up their pitch forks and torches?"

" ... I don't know ... but I wouldn't want you to die," Painter sighed.

"Why not? I'm a pretty bad guy kitten." Jay hummed dangerously looking over her.

" ... no one deserves to die," Painter looked him dead in the eyes.

"Oh, you're one of _those_." Jay groaned. But, I must admit, that's the first time I've heard someone say that to me. "Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone to sleep. You're giving me a headache and my thumb still hurts like hell." He groans, licking it. I missed the nail a few time and my thumb cushioned the hammer's metal head. Werewolf or not it still hurts.

"Alright ... ," Painter stood up and began to head for the door. Jay got up and flopped down onto the bed, curling into himself. Why do I feel like I'm going to wake up with a knife sticking out of my back? Painter paused just before heading out the door. He got up when I was on the bed but now he's resting on it because I left?

"Hmm..." Painter hummed. He must hate me for hitting him ... there. Jay angrily huffed, listening for when she bursts into the old coot's room and blabs that I'm here still. But then again it's not like an old lady can get me to move at this point. Painter tucked her hair behind her ear before heading to her room.

* * *

You know the drill. **_5 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~! And if you get any ideas let me know. I have the next five chapter lined up :3


End file.
